Jacob and Renesmee story
by ashers315
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happens years after breaking dawn? Then this is the story for you, Renesmee and Jacob get married and some unexpected surprise changes their plans, and more surprises keep coming.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jacobs POV

Life is great! Renesmee has had a very happy life and now she is 17. Carlisle has found a way to make Nessie stay 17 and that made me the happiest guy in the world! I thought imprinting would be terrible but it's not at all it's the best feeling in the world , every wolf (besides Leah) has imprinted except for Seth but he will find his gal soon enough.

_I hope so Jake , but seriously do you have to think about that _Seth thought, I totally forgot Seth was in wolf form too

_Sorry Ki.. _

_JAKE I'M NOT A KID! _

_Sorry Seth, I just need to go talk to Edward now._

_About_ what?  
I didn't answer

_Ohhh! That yep you go right ahead Jake I'm Positive he will say yes_

_I don't know Seth, If he says NO then what?_

_Jake I'm not sure but go for it_

_Your right ki...Seth thanks buddy_

I changed back into my human form , today was the day I was going to ask Edward. I got changed into better clothing and went to Edward and Bella's cottage. I knocked on the door trying to be as polite as possible, I was also trying hard not to think about what I was going to ask Edward because then he would already know before our discussion. Bella answered the door. She smiled a very big smile."Hey Jake, Alice said you had something to talk to Edward about so I'm just going to leave , bye" she took off running before I even got to say a word to her. Edward came to the door "Come in Jacob" he told me and we went to sit down. "I want to ask you something "I said trying so hard not to think about what I was going to say. Edward had a confused look on his face while my thoughts were dancing around in my head . I took a deep breath then I started to speak " I wanted to know if I had your permission to propose to Renesmee" I saw the look on his face and I knew I had to keep speaking " you know I imprinted on her and I have been wating a couple years as you know it's been 3 or 4 years we have been dating and I love her I love her more then you love Bella I want to be with her everyday for as long as I live I'm her protector, her friend a mate I imprinted on her and all I'm asking for is for you Edward Cullen to allow me to propose to your daughter" I looked him in the eye for a minute or so and then he smiled at what I was thinking about. I was putting all my memories in my head of Renesmee from the moment I imprinted on her to the last time I saw her today. " Jacob of course you can propose to my daughter, you have been so kind to my family , Renesmee really deserves a guy like you. I know you will make her laugh everyday , and thats what every father wants to see their child like not in pain but happy." Once Edward said that I think that was the happiest moment of my life."thankyou so so so so so much ..." " Hey you don't know if she will even say yes Jake" it was Bella she was happy " I'm so sorry you guys but I needed to know what your discussion was about." It's alright Bells I have to go pick out a ring anyways so I will catcha later , bye and thanks!" I yelled as I ran out the door. The last five minutes really changed my life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I found the perfect ring!I was so excited for tonight, everyone was. Alice was trying so hard not to blurt out the big secret, the only thing Alice wasn't great at was keeping a secret. We all decided that Bella will get her daughter ready for tonight. We had the evening planned out I was going to take Nessie out for a nice dinner around 4:00 then I was going to take her for a walk on the beach to watch the sunset and that's when I will propose. The perfect date on the perfect night with the perfect girl! How much more perfect could life get more perfect! I just needed to wait one more hour so I decided to take a nap. "JAKE JAKE JACOB!" I woke up in a startle. It was Seth. His face was worried. I looked at the clock, my date was in five minutes."damn , I slept to long." Good thing I was dressed already. " Got to go Seth, bye" I raced out the door"good luck" I heard Seth yell.

I got to the house . There she was, the love of my life looking completely beautiful. I stared at her for a while then Bella broke the silence " bye , you little lovebirds , oh and Jake here a the keys to a car, Edward told me to let you use this car""okay thanks mom love you bye." Renesmee started pulling me out the door and I only got the chance to mouth the word ""thankyou'' to Bella. " Jake thanks for taking me out tonight" "no problem Nessie , we are going to have romantic evening" I said."How can anyone have a romantic evening with you, my little jokester"We both laughed at that she had a great point. As I helped her into the car she mumbled "what a gentleman".

I started driving to the restaurant . I noticed this was the exact same car I drove the day I went to the parck to try to imprint on a girl ,the day that Bella gave birth and the day I imprinted. Once we got to the restaurant we ate , we talked and we told a couple jokes it was perfect. Renesmee was perfect. Once we got to the beach the sun was just setting. "Isn't it beautiful" she said "Yeah it is,just like you" I added. " Aww, thanks Jake , I love you" she said. I loved hearing those words especially from her. " I love you too , that is why I wanted to ask you this" I pulled out the ring and went down on one knee " Renesmee Cullen will you marry me " It looked like Renesmee was crying " yes, yes yes" she said YES YES YES that word played through my mind as I put the ring on her finger and kissed her " it's beautiful " she said. We drove back home later that evening. I was engaged with the love of my life!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AUTHORS MESSAGE!- Before I start this chapter I would like to say sorry for making the chapters short but now I'm going to try and make them longer - really sorry about the last chapter too it was terrible right , I might redo it but I just wanted to get to the proposing part because I have the story planned out and I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for the reviews I hope you enjoy my writing. thanks

Renesmee POV

Wow! I'm engaged! With Jake! I love him so much!We practically spent most of our evening planning our life like if we were going to have kids (but we'd have to talk to Carlisle about that) and when our wedding was going to be - we decided whenever Alice was finish. Me and Jake sat in silence then he leaned in and kissed me , more passionate then ever before I kissed him back our lips locked together perfectly. I pulled my face away to take a breath, I looked around they're was no one to be seen on this beach so I looked back at Jacob. I wanted him , I wanted him all to myself. We looked at each other then started kissing more , he was so warm. Finally he pulled me on him I tried taking of his shirt but he helped me by taking off mine, then his came off. Was this happening was I having sex with the love of my life. "you want to keep going" he asked "yes please I never felt so good, do anything jacob , kiss me where ever just keep going." I exclaimed" how about we finish at my place dad's not home we can have the bed or the shower" he said with a smile. "yes , lets go we can do shower and bed" "sounds like a plan to me" that made me happy.

I called my parents and told them I would be staying at Jakes luckily mom put her shield so dad can't read our minds or find out what we were doing , mom said we need our privacy. When we got to Jake's place he picked me up and brought me too his bed. He took his shirt off. ohh his abs I needed him. I started the kissing this time we were still standing up , he started taking my shirt off then we went to the bed somehow we kissed our way on to the bed. I wrapped my legs around his waste. I started taking of my shorts so I was just in panties then he took his shorts off. Oh yes we were getting closer to being naked. he did the honour of putting his hands down and taking off my panties then his hands came up to my bra. He took it off I let his fingers explore my naked body, he massaged in places that I never had massaged before, his hands came back from their tour. It was my turn, finally. I started to take his boxers off I was enjoying our sex. I never knew it would feel this good. We didn't get to see each other naked yet so we decided it was shower time. Jake picked me up in my arms we went into the bathroom. " Wow , Nessie your body is really sexy , it feels sexy too" " Your body is the hottest sexiest body ever" I added.

We were just about to go in the shower but I heard a car pull up. It was Billy. "Quick, Jake your dads here!" We raced to his bedroom and got our clothes on and we started watching t.v so it looked like we weren't making any love. We were done just in time , good thing I have vampire senses or we would have been in trouble I think, I'm not sure though. Billy opened Jake's bedroom door. " hey, kids" "Hi Billy" was all I said. Then we went to the living room because apparently there was a pack meeting. "Welcome everyone , to another meeting" Billy said. I saw Leah eyeing me , the she looked down at my finger. Oh no, she cant see it. I tried to hide my hand behind my back but making it look casual but Jake had to start holding hands, then she saw it for sure. " Oh my gosh Nessie , Congrats!" she said as she pulled my hand up. All the wolves said their congrats. Billy started telling his legends but outside. All the imprints were their cuddling with their wolf. If I was Leah, I would feel a little left out but she says she is used to it. Tonight I was curled up with Jake. Normally I wasn't and Leah would always say I didn't lay in Jake's arms because I was the only tough one. But tonight Leah couldn't stop looking at us, I don't even think she was listening to the legends. I decided to stop trying to eye Leah so I turned to look at Claire. She was at least 14 or 15 she was in Quil's arms. I remember when we were about 11 or 12 we would talk about who's imprint was worst but it was in a joke kind of way but know I love Jake more then I ever did. I loved how he makes me laugh, he makes life much more amusing and he is wonderful. He was probably the greatest part of my life. I got lost in my thoughts and the meeting was over. I called my mom to see if it was all right if I slept with Jake. She said it was a okay because we are going to be sleeping with each other everyday once Esme is done building our house. Esme told me when I was younger that she would build me a house once I got married.

" Hey, Jake" I said hoping he was awake. " yeah "he said " well Jake I was thinking why don't we wait to have more sex till our honeymoon because if we can have a baby I would want one after the wedding" I said all in one breath hoping he would agree." Yeah, that's sounds like a great idea Ness" I was relived when he said that. I drifted off to sleep. BANG BANG BANG! I woke up startled, It was Alice.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

AUTHORS MESSAGE! Hi , I'm sorry it's been a couple days , I will write you guys a couple chapters. You guys are so kind and good to me so this book is dedicated to you the fans. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I actually have to re-write it.

Renesmee POV

Great , Aunt Alice waking me up! Why I was having a great sleep! Jake seemed to ask Alice the same question I was wondering but in a meaner way "Alice why the hell did you wake us up this early?" I looked over at the clock then I whispered "some one is a little cranky" I added a giggle to my whisper. Jake's face looked like he didn't know he was being cranky. Then our eyes met. We gazed at each other then Aunt Alice broke our gaze with aloud sigh. "6:40 is not early I let you sleep in dog" Oh no here it goes again with the dog name. Alice was going to say something else but I made a face, then she stopped what she was going to say. We all calmed our selves down , the I asked another question but I already knew the answer. " Why are you here this morning Aunt Alice" I didn't even get to take a pause she just blurted out " A wedding of course" Me and Jake looked at each other. "You are going to let me plan it right?" she asked a little worried. Jake was waiting for me to decide. "Yeah sure Aunt Alice" she squealed then said " well, lets see the ring" I pulled my hand towards her then she squealed even louder this time.

We went to go eat before we left to spend the day planning at the "Big house". Jake made some bacon and eggs. Billy just got up and came out to the kitchen looking half asleep. " Hey kids" he said in a very tired voice, all I simply said was "hi" then Jake spoke. "Hey Dad , here's some bacon and eggs" Jake started speeding up once he saw the look on Alice face. Billy looked at her , he looked like he was seeing things when he saw Alice because my family besides Bella and when we have bonfires never come here for no occasion. " Hello Billy, it's Alice if you don't remember I'm sorry if you didn't expect me but I'm here to pick up Nessie and Jake to go to my place to plan their wedding" I winced a little at the word wedding. It was just so sur-real that I was getting married to Jacob. I remember when I walk around town in La Push people are always talking about my Jacob and they will never ever ever take my Jacob away from me. "Ness c'mon hurry you're speed up" Alice said in a startle.

We were already back at the Big House, I must have daydreamed the whole time. We ran up the stairs and into the house. We went into the room by the computer. "Now, let's start by figuring out dates, when would you like your wedding to be?" Alice asked. "Me and Jake thought whenever you will be done planning"I said really I didn't want to say a wrong date so I would let Alice take the lead. "Well it's June 2nd right now so how about June 16th then honeymoon till the 23rd of June at isle Esme" That's where my mom and dad had their honeymoon they said it was amazing there , now that got me even more excited. "WOW!" Jake said "You can plan a whole wedding in that short amount of time" "Of course I can I'm the wedding planner master" Alice added. I got bored about talking colour wise so I looked into the other room where I think Esme was doing my house because she was on her computer and I got a glimpse of a gorgeous piece of funiture. Aunt Rose and Mom were helping Esme too. Ahh I was going to have the perfect life just after all this wedding planning.

AUTHORS MESSAGE- OMG THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS I'VE BEEN SO BUSY SO I HADN'T GOT A CHANCE TO WRITE! SOMEONE TOLD ME TO PUT THE WRITING IN PARAGRAPHS (I FORGOT ABOUT THOSE I'M JUST TOO EXCITED TO WRITE THIS) SO I EDIT THEM INTO PARAGRAPHS! CHAPTER 5 IS ON IT'S WAY! THANKS AGAIN!


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

AUTHORS MESSAGE!: It did it again I lost all my work for this chapter! Thanks again for the reviews I hope you love this chapter!

Renesmee POV  
Wow! I never thought wedding planning was so hard and took so long. We already chose colours and tables. I know the process is hard and I know my wedding will be perfect."Nessie did you like what the wedding invitation says" Jake asked me inturrupting my thoughts. I hadn't actually heard what the wedding invitation said so I just shook my head there and then I got a thought of something that I really wanted. It was food.

I was daydreaming about a room full of all the junk food imaginable. MMMMMmmm. There was icecream and chips and chocolate and cookies and pie and everything. "Oh,Ness just go get something to eat from the kitchen" Dad said as he inturrupted my beautiful thought. So I did , I went into the kitchen and cleaned out Nana's cupboard.

We decided to take the rest of the day off from wedding planning because Nana Esme had a surprise. "I think I know what is is" I whispered to Jake. He smiled, I think by his expression he knew to. As Esme,Alice, Rose and Mom walked us down from the big house. It was to the opposite side then My house the cottage. We walked a little through the woods. And then I saw it it was a nice beautiful house. It didn't have all the glass the Big house had. It was much bigger ten the cottage. It had bricks and two car garage.I was a two story home, it was already goreous from the outside. I can't wait for the inside. I was glad it was a lot farther from the other houses. "Well what do you think,so far"Alice asked. "It's marvelous!" Jake answered. "Yeah,completely gorgeous" I added to Jake's response. Jake nodded in agrement then we started to walk to the main entrance.

When we walked in I gasped. It was a pheonomenal entrace. It had a grand staircase atleast 30 foot celings with sky light uptop. A closet to hang are coats up was on the side. There was to elegant little chairs at the side for seating too. "Well we are going to leave you two to look around by yourself and stay the whole night here it's completely furnished" Esme said. "Thank you so so so so much Nana and the others who helped I said. Jake was about to say "Thank you" but mom inturupted him "Well we best be going, I will sheild you guys so nobody can hear you" Mom said. It was like she wanted us to make love I was about to say that but Jake took the words right out of my mouth. "Chilax Bells, we are not going to be messing around" Rose giggled then said "Really we thought you guys were gonna make some love like Bella and Edward did" Everyone giggled even we said our last goodbyes and thank you's then me and Jake were ready to look at our new house.

We linked hands and started walking down the hall beside the staircase to go into our family room/dining/ kitchen. "Wow!" I blurted out."Yeah I know,we could honeymoon here" Jake said I let out a short laugh. We could have our honeymoon here it was so gorgeous. In the Family Room there were couches,two chair's like in the main foyer and there was a fire place that was white snow with atleast a 60 inch T.V. "Yes! football,hockey and other sports at our place" Jake declared. Then we looked at the dining room it had a very beautiful light fixture and an elegant and the table was a couple shades brighter then the hardwood floors. "oooh my favourite part next Jake" I said with lots of excitement. We walked into the kitchen it was lovley fantastic. It was beautiful tile floors and granite countertops and the cabinets were the same colour as the hardwood floors. There were stainless steel appliances. Oh I loved this Jake was looking at all our fully stocked cabnets and fridge I said in a very happy voice "Yay! Jake ima so excited to cook in this kitchen. We looked at the mudroom that led from our garage, there were coat hangers and cubby looking things in there. There was also a spot to put car keys there were already 2 car keys on the hook."Hey Jake look in the garage" He did as I asked and just as I had expected there was 2 new cars."Wow! Your dad bought them for us we need to give him sooooo much thanks" Jake said mesmorised my the cars. We headed back inside so we could check out the backyard. "Ahh! Jake look a barbeque, a very nice patio and Ahhh an inground pool with a slide and a waterfall." I squeald. I was in love with our backyard.

We checked out a few more rooms downstairs like a bathroom, and a sunroom. Just before we went upstairs we checked one last door there was a staircase to go downstairs, When you first walk down there is a huge rec room then there were french doors to an office,a guest suite, a bathroom, a laundry room and a playroom for the kids that came over from the wolf pack like Sam and Em's 3 year old Ava and Paul and Rach's 2 and 4 year old daughters Chloe and Lizzie. There was one more room to check out for the doors it was curtains "Oh my gosh Yay yay yay" I squealed with joy! We had our own little movie theater in this room. There was movie theater seets and a little snack bar with a soda machine and a popcorn maker. There was a progector and a huge big stood there amazed for a couple seconds then headed back upstairs.

We went up the grand staircase to a hallway with a bathroom with double sinks the there was three bedrooms and then to the master bedroom it was big with a king size bed and a sky lights and a fire place with a T.V. and there were two walk in closets one said RENESMEE and the other said JACOB. The ensuite was huge a huge shower, a huge soaker tub and double sinks it was amazing. "This house is amazing, lets head back to the house and say how great it is" I said to Jake. He nodded his head then said "I think there is one more room." He was right. Next to the master there was one more room that said NURSERY. I was confused there was a bunch of baby stuff in there."Jake we aren't expecting a baby."


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHORS MESSAGE- Hey guys! I want to give a big shout out to jasminwilson12 because I want this chapter to answer some of your questions. I love the reviews ! you guys are so sweet and i want to give a shout out amyev who gave me a great review I might start thinking about writing being my career, I want you guys to hear that when I'm done with Jake and Nessie I'm going to write a new book and it's an original and it's kinda mixed with Harry Potter and Twilight but not the same characters but don't worry I'm not even close to being done with Jake and Renesmee. I want you guys to know if you ever have any ideas for a chapter just tell me, I will try and include your ideas and if I don't I might use your idea and creat onto it (in authors message I will tell everyone who gave me the idea) I love you guys you are the best fans ever!

chapter 6 Renesmee POV "Jake we aren't expecting a baby" I was so confused why was there a Nursery , Jake hesitated and said "I'm not sure, Ness" The sound in his voiced changed. I knew he knew why. I was about to open my mouth and demand him to tell me the truth but then Jake got a text message."Nessie I'm just going to go answer this if you will excuse me for a moment" Jake said. I nodded, Wow this was weird. Jake was usally really chil but right now he seemed like he was keeping a secret. I waited a few more moments then Jake came back with a smile on his face. Whenever I saw him smile, I smile. "Come with me Renesmee" Jake actually said my real name but he said it in a joking kinda way so I knew he wasn't mad or anything. "Okay Jacob, you lead the way" I said back. He let out a small laugh the I followed him up one more flight of stairs that I hadnt noticed before.

When we walked in I saw Grandpa Carlisle and all this hospital equiptment. "Hi Doc" Jake said with a huge smile on his face. "Hello Jacob , Renesmee come take a seat over here please" He said pointing me to sit on a hospital bed. I did as he asked. Jake started to hold my hand, and then Grandpa started to speak "Renesmee dear it appears that you are expecting a child" Grandpa said sounding very calm. "What? No It's not possible, nope nope nope!" I said this was a joke it was. I started to sweat bullets as Carlisle started to show us the ultrasound. "Guys you're kidding me, there is no baby in here" I said, Jake gave me a smurk "What are you smurking at Jacob" I demanded. I heard him mumble "mood swings" wow he just keeps playing on with this joke. I wen tback to looking at the screen, "see guys there is no..." and then I saw it. There it was a baby, I was a little happy but a lot frustrated, confused and angry. "Guys no no no NO NO! I can't... how ...what no this was supposed to happen after the wedding, make it go away I want one but not right now... everyone will.. Dad ...uh oh NO No No this can't be happening" they let me babble on. I've always want kids but after I was married and what will Dad say uh oh! Finally Grandpa Carlisle spoke " Nessie dear I could take it out if you want but that's a risk, you could never be able to creat a baby again is that the risk you want to take?" Yes I thought to myself but I could tell Jake wanted one so bad and I did too but not right now but if I might not be able to be pregnant again I might as well go for it. "No" I said quietly answering his question while Jake let out a sigh of joy."That's great dear, I will check back with your progress in a couple weeks meanwhile are you having your wedding before or after" Me and Jake looked at eachother then I spoke "before" I answered.

DAY BEFORE WEDDING!  
Alice POV "Now everybody we want to get the same feel as Bella and Edwards wedding was bur a little more um... less traditional more colors that scream Nessie and Jake" I sang as put everyone to a task- except for Renesmee or wedding was less than 24- hours away and pretty much everything was going smoothly. The flowers were here, the cake was here, the tables and chairs everything! Since everything was going good for decorating, I needed to see how the outfits were going.I better get Ness into one more dress fitting.

I skipped my way inside and called for Ness. We made our way up to my room I was humming to myself the whole time so I wouldn't blurt out anything about the wedding decorations. "You are going to love love love love the dress I got for you, it will look very nice with that little bump of yours" I squealed , she gave me a smile a very big smile at that last part. I could tell the idea of her having a child really sunk in. I got her dress out of my closet when she saw it she gasped and squealed "Oh Alice it's wonderful truely magnificant, gorgeous" Wow her mood swings were worse than her hunger for sweets but not as bad as her need for blood. She started to take her clothes of so she could try on her dress. Once it was on I think I started to cry. She looked gorgeous so beautiful and I could hardly notice her little bump so I guess that was a bonus. "Oh so beautiful Renesmee" I said gasped

Renesmee POV

Wow! Aunt Al used my real name so she is telling the total truth! I turned to look at myslef in the mirror... "wow, I can hardly notice William or Isabelle in this dress" I said still looking at myself. "Who?" Aunt Alice asked. Oops I forgot I didn't tell anyone the names of my little baby. "oh that's what me and Jake want to name the baby, here I can tell everyone after we get me out of this goreous dress" As I got out of my dress I couldn't stop thinking of what my bump would look like. I was really growing on the whole baby thing, I just couldn't wait for everyone to hear the names me and Jake chose. Once I was in me sweat pants and t-shirt again we went downstairs to the living room.

Everyone was gathered around in the living room so I started to speak "Before me and Jake go upstairs to get an ultrasound and to figure out whether he or she is going to be more vampire than human." I took a short pause then carried on " I'm going to tell you the names Jacob and I chose, if it is a boy we are going to take Jake's middle name William than use Dad's middle name Anthony so it would be William Anthony Black" I declared Daddy was smiling with satifaction "ooooo that's a nice one" Aunt rose said. I just couldn't wait for Mom to hear the girls name."For a girl we would name her Isabelle spelled I-S-A-B-E-L-L-E rather then I-S-A-B-E-L so we would name her Isabelle Sarah Cullen" Mom started to look very happy "that is sooo pretty but why Black for a boy and Cullen for a girl" Aunt Rose. I was about to answer her question but Mom was so overjoyed she sand "Who cares, I love love love the name choice and I can't believe you would name your daughter after me" I laughed. Everypone told me they thought the names were really cute but Grandpa said we had to go back to my place for another ultrasound before the wedding.

Once we were there he started the ultrasound."Hmm Ness it appears to me that your baby is going to be about as much vampire as you maybe even a little more like three quarter instead on two quarter or one quarter" "Wow" Jake said. He took the words right out of my mouth. "The baby should probably be born in 3-4 weeks so around July 20th" "Wow , so we get to see our little one sooner than I thought" I spoke with lots of joy. I hope he or she has Jacob's hair with some curls if it's a girl. "Well it's getting late you two and we have a big day tomorrow don't we so I think we should go to bed and Jacob not aloud to sleep with the bride, and don't forget Jake what were doing tonight and Ness the girls are coming over to be with you for a girl party" Grandpa Carlisle said. Ugg not aloud to sleep with Jake what a pitty but atleast I know he's gonna have some fun tonight-so am I.

As the boys left and the girls arrived I knew the real fun was about to start. We all looked at eachother Me Mom Esme Rose and Alice. Since Alice was named "the planner" she spoke first with the schedule "Now it's 8:00 right now,. we are only going to party till 10 or 10:30 because Ness and her little Isabelle needs some beauty rest-" Isabelle who said the baby was a girl" Aunt Rose inturrupted. "I bet it's gonna be William" Esme said "I think it's gonna be Isabelle" Mom said Uh Oh seriously fighting over the gender of my baby. "Hey Guys- i meant girls does it really matter the gender of the baby" I said laughing my head off. They all agreed so we started or party, I had snacks and we talked and talked and laughed and played some games and the we realized it was 10:45 Alice started to freak out and she pushed me "off to bed now, hurry up"

THE NEXT MORNING++++++++WEDDING DAY!  
Renesmee POV

I woke up this morning with all the girls staring at me. "Holy crap, you guys scared me" I said in a startled voice. "Sorry Ness" Mom said apoligeticly I nodded with exceptance. "We made you a Happy Wedding Day breakfast" Nana declared. OMG I can't believe I'm getting married today!

AUTHORS MESSAGE!- Sorry about the long time to update there's just not enough time for everything!


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHORS MESSAGE! Enjoy this chapter it is quite surprising!  
Chapter 7  
Renesmee POV  
Nana handed me a big plate with fruit, waffles, and a chocolate muffin. "Mmm, thanks guys" I said as I sat up. "Whoa look how much it's grown, that is reallly weird because before it wasn't growing so fast but after a night whoa" I said with joy as I looked down at my stomach that was three times as big as it was yesterday. "Wait Aunt Al what about the dress?" I questioned. "Don't worry Ness I got a bigger size too" Ok that was a relief. After I finished eating it was time to start getting ready.

As Aunt Alice started to unpack things she told me to take a shower. I hoped in the shower remembering that this was my last shower as later today I would become . That was my destiny to marry the handsom Jacob Black. I started humming to myself in delight as I washed my hair with conditioner. "Whoa your excited for today aren't you" I said as my little one moved around in my stomach. "Mommy is going to get all pretty and get married to Daddy, too bad you couldn't be out of my tummy for today, but don't worry theyre will be pictures" I don't even think my litttle one understood but it was so cool that the first time it moved was on my wedding day. I fininshed washing my body then I turned the tap off, and put my robe on.

"It moved you guys" I said with joy pointing at my big stomach. "That's so cool Ness, I can't wait to see our new member" Aunt rose said as she did my hair. Aunt Alice was doing my nails and Aunt Rose at my toes when mom came in. "Wow Renesmee your looking so beautiful but once you get your dress on I have the finishing touch." Mom said happily. I was getting super excited so was my little baby. I got my dress on then I sat back makeup was done but there was very little of makeup, I had my nails painted and my hair up. I was almost perfect but I needed the last thing that Mom was going to give me. Mom opened a box then placed a little crown with saphires on my head."This is what my mom gave to me before I got married" she took a pause "She told me to pass it on to my children so I'm passing it on to you" she said. "Ohhh Ness I can't believe where we are now, I knew it would happen eventually you grown just about to let your father give you away, and youre going to be a mother it just happened so soon" She carried on. "I trust Jake with my whole life but now i'm worried your going to have him too much" "Mom don't worry" I replied "I'm always going to be your little girl and I will let you hang with Jake" I ended just before Aunt Al told us "Everyone is seated were waiting for you Ness" My dad walked in.

Uh oh what if I can't do this dad. "You can sweetie I know it" my dad whispered back. Whe walked in silence my heart was racing the music playing. I the only person I saw was Jake his eyes lit up mine did too he looked very handsom. "Jacob thinks you look gorgeous" Dad whispered under his breath. Before we got to Jake I looked around it was beautiful there were lanternes and it was full of nature it was beautiful. "I love you Renesmee Carlie Cullen" Dad whispered "I love you too I said just as he let go of me. Everybody took a seat. "Hey" Jake said "Hi" I replied.

We turned to around. Kim's son walked the rings and Claire was our flower girl. "Do you Renesmee Carlie Cullen take Jacob William Black as your husband through thick and thin?" Here came those 2 words I had to say "I do" I said with my voice like chimes "And do you Jacob William Black take Renesmee Carlie Cullen as your mate through thick and thin?" Jacob smiled and said "I do" You may kiss the bride" jacob and me kissed ever so passionatley flower pedals floated around like confetti. Now we went to eat. There was so much delicious food, My baby kept kicking ow ow ow. thump thump thump. Me and Jake cut the cake together. After everyone who ate got a piece of cake I went inside to change for the dancing Jake came with me. Thump thump thump thenit really hurt "Jake I think my water broke go get Carlisle NOW" I yelled. I started breathing heavier as Jake ran to get Carlisle. I was so scared.

I felt a little more relieved when Jake got Rachel to becaus e she can deliver babies too. They brought me upstairs into the hospital room "Okay Ness Rachel will deliver your baby" "Ok Renesmee your going to have contractions after 5 contractions I will see where youre at then you push when I tell you too" I nodded. "Ness it's okay you can do this" Jake kept whispering in my ear. Once 5 contractions went by Rachel said two more then I could push. Two went by then she told me to push " 10 and breath pus 10 and breath , I can see a head push har 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 ok heads out No stopping to breath now" Rachel said I put my chin on my chest this hurt so bad the worst pain I ever felt "come on Renesmee Just the legs now" Rachel said I pushed so hard so so hard then it was out " Here it... she is" Rach said as she gave my baby to me. "It's a girl!" I declared. "Isabelle Sarah Cullen" I announced.

They took my precious little girl to get her cleaned once I got her back I saw how beautiful she was. Her hair was a mix between me and jakes her eyes were a gorgeous golden brown and green her skin was a bit tanned like Jake but it was still light "How beautiful" I said "she is your child" Jake said I gave a giggle. Since I was half vampire I felt well enough to get a dress on and a Join the party.

Once we got back down stairs everyone was still partying. Mom Dad and all the other Cullens were downstairs so was Seth. "Ohh a girl it's Isabelle everyone said hi to her but Swth said he had to leave but Jake went to chase after him.

Seth POV  
No no no, not Jake's daughter. Uh oh Jake is chasing me "Seth what's the matter "Jake asked. I had to reply to the Alpha " I imprinted on your daughter"

AUTHORS MESSAGE! It's July 18th so that's Isabelles birthday! Happy with the chapter keep reviewing


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHORS MESSAGE! Nothing really exciting goes on in this chapter and it's short. I just wanted to give you guys a little something wile I think of what to do for the next chapter so ... ENJOY

chapter 8

Seth POV

"I'm so so so so sorry Jake, I love her you know in the way you loved Nessie when she was little" She was not only Jakes miracle, she was mine too. I can't believe we had so much time together- we had forever. "Seth just go pleasee just go we will chat about this later, you know what stay for the wedding come visit dude shes your imprint i know how you feel" I was happy when he said that.

When we got back to the party Isabelle was with Nessie, they were both very pretty girls. "Seth, Jacob come check this out" Renemee said smilling with joy. Me and Jake walked over to her and Isabelle. "Watch guys" She said as Isabelle slowly lifted her hand up and turned it like she was turning a door nob then she put her little hand on Jake's face. "Wow she has the same gift as you thats cool" Jake said with surprise "No Jake she can use any vampire gift if they are near by thats her gift, her gift allows her to use any vampires gift" Ness answered. Now that's cool "wow that is so so so cool" I blurted out. "Why are you so happy about that" Ness asked me. Ummm what do I say? "Nessie do you want to know right now?" Jake asked her she nodded in reply. "Renesmee Seth imprinted on Isabelle" everyone in the room gasped I was scared on what Nessie was going to say "That's... awesome!" Nessie screamed. huh me and Jake looked at eachother "Seth your like the sweetest guys ever and my daughter deserves someone like you" she said as she hugged me. Life really was falling into place.

Renesmee POV

As I held my sleeping baby in my tired arms with my husband standing next to me I felt complete I guess we were missing a little special someone who would really change our lives. She slept so calmly with her little hand holding my hand, every time I look at her I smile. I feel so proud to have her as my daughter and I know she is going to have a wonderful life. Suddenly she opened her eyes they werent a golden brownish greenish color they were black. She started wailing so loud something was bothering her. Seth rused in the room with panic. "Whats the matter with her" Seth asked "I don't know" I yelled back to Seth "Please show me sweetie" I asked her. she lifted up her hand to use her gift then put her hand to my face. There was a picture of a throat and blood."Of course, she thirsty for blood" I said out continued to wail "It's alright sweetie mama's gonna make it feel better, i know it hurts but let mama fix it" I whispered to her. "Daddy can you go hunt an animal then put some blood in this bottle, I don't want her having human blood" I asked my dad "sure Ness, Ill be back" dad answered as he ran off as quickly as possible. I had a question for grandpa though "Hey Grandpa why is she so thirsty so fast doesnt it take weeks for me then even more time for her?" I questioned "Well Nessie it appears to me that she is more vampire 3 quarters actually, a little bit more then I suspected if it was a girl" he replied. wow , more vampire then me. "So thats why her last name is Cullen because Carlisle suspected it would be more vampire if it was a girl than a boy" Aunt rose guessed correctly.

Dad came back with the bottle full of animal blood. Isabelle was still crying "shh, it wont hurt anymore" I assured her as I put the bottle towards her mouth she opened her mouth foor the bottle and started driking really fast "thats yummy right" I asked her. she smiled in reply. Ohh she was gonna be amazing when she older.


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9

AUTHORS MESSAGE PLZ READ THIS ONE IMPORTANT INFO!

Nessie is all cool about Seth imprinting on her daughter but now your gonna see how Jake really feels about all of it! Oh and Isabelles growth rate is much much different then Nessies she has sprouts when overnight she will move up 3 ages but then every couple ages she will stay that age for a while the older she gets the longer she will stay one age so I might skip a few years sometimes so when she is like 12 or 13 she will stay that age for 2 or 3 years. Also sometimes they might call Isabelle "Is" or "Izzy". Enjoy

Jacob POV

1 MONTH LATER!  
Seth's been driving me soooo crazy witht the whole "imprinting stuff" he's got to back off NOW! I pulled out my phone and called Seth. He answered right away "Hey Seth...um ya well I need to have a short... nessicary discussion meet me in the woods... in like 20 min .. yep bye" I put my phone back into my pocket. "DAAAAAADAAAA DAAAAAA DAAAAAA!" I heard my little girl screaming from the living room. She could walk and talk she learned how to do both about 3 weeks after she was born, everybody cheered for her when she walked and talked for the first time. I walked in the living room, Isabelle and Ness were playing together. Isabelle still held pure beauty, with her beautiful golden brownish green eyes and her smile that would light up everytime she saw Ness or me or Seth or Bella or any other Cullen. Her hair was down to her shoulders, it was a mix or me and Nessie's hair colors and it wasn't completely curly or completely straight it was wavy. She grew so much in 1 month she looked atleast 18 months old but Carlisle said she would look 2 for about 3 months then grow till she looked 4 then stay looking 4 for 5 months then she would grow till she looked 7 and be 7 for 10 months and so on. "Hi, girls" Isabelle ran up to me and gave me a big hug and a kiss "Aww hello Izzy" Ness gave me "a look" "Hey Mama I'm sorry but Izzy is a pretty cute nickname and I got to go"I said to them "BYeeeeeee Byeeeee Daadaa" Izzy said I gave them both a kiss then left.

As I ran for the forest in human form I thought about what I was actually going to tell Seth but I sented Edward coming. As he ran up to me he whispered "Don't do this Jacob look at how much a happy life Nessie has and I wasn't totally glad at first but then I realized it was all perfect she would never be hurt and were talking about Seth Its just not worth it. And it will hurt Isabelle too you know." As he ran away, I thought a little more about what he said. I never really thought about how my little Izzy would feel, she really did love Seth and he loved her too. They (Ness, Seth and Isabelle) would play a lot together, I would join in sometimes-when I wasn't taking pictures. And she even had a signal for Seth, she couldn't say his name but every night I would hear her practising in her crib in the nursery.

As I saw Seth, I had to think of something to sya before I was gonna scream in his face and give him the command of an alpha to stay away from my daughter for as long as he lives but I would never hurt Isabelle and Seth wasn't a terrible guy he was really nice to me and my daughter. He has stuck with me through everything, he joined my pack to help save Bella and battle the other wolves. "Hey! Jake" Seth said interuppting my thinking "What did you want to talk about, is Isabelle ok, is Nessie ok?" well I know he cares about Ness and my daughter so theres another something good about him thats keeping me for killing him if he ever kisses my daughter. "Yes Seth everythings fine, this is good news." I took a pause then continued "You know we are great friends so I was thinking if you wanted you could be second-in command for the pack?" He thought about it for a minute then smiled "Thanks Jake I would love to be second in command, you know we should hang out sometime like go to the casino or movies or something fun." That would be fun Seth was really a great guy "Ya for sure, wanna come back to my place?" I asked him. "Nah I want you guys to spend some time without me around" He said as he waved and ran off. that was really nice of him. No no Jacob stop thinking that Seth imprinted on YOUR daughter YOUR girl NOT his.

When I got home I smelled more vampires."Jacob, Jake come here Is lets go see daddy" I heard Ness say to Isabelle. I finally saw them come up from downstairs with Isabelle in her arms she ran over and gave me a peck on the lips. "Dada! Mama let meeee seee dada" Isabelle said with joy. lol how cute I thought "Aww hey Is! hey Ness" I said as she handed me Isabelle. "Mama tell telll tell!" Isabelle said jumping up and down in my arms excitedly. "Well the denalis are here and we want to take Isabelle for her first hunting trip" Ness said with joy.

Renesmee POV Since our daughter was 3/4 vampire she was faster, stronger and venomous then me. We decided now would be a good time to teach her how to hunt. She knew how to walk and run-really fast so it was time. Dad said she was getting thirsty so we could do it now. She had met the denalis and LOVED them, it was so cute when they first met.

***************************************************************  
"Whoo mama who I sniff somewone" Is said to me. She sure had a good sniffer. "They are family my dear"I said to her as we walked into the room I looked at her jumping and clapping "helwooo my name is Iwabelle" She said to the denalis "Aww she is super cute, hi Isabelle my name is kate" "and my name is tanya,and thats carmen and eleazar" Isabeelle looked at them a bit confused "vawmpwer or werewolf?" she asked them "Vampire" Tanya answered. "Kawte, Tanwa, cawmen. illizar" Hahaha she cant say eleazars name."I wuv you famwily" she said to them "We love you too my dear Isabelle" Carmen answered.

As Jake, Isabelle and I walked back downstairs to everyone I showed him with my gift that I loved our family so much and that I couldnt wait to see my.. our little cutie hunt.

AUTHORS MESSAGE!

Everyone like it! I hope you did, Jake was gonna kill Seth but it didn't happen...sorry. If you guys have any ideas please tell me. I will try to update quick but there is just not enough time! Should I make a facebook page for the book review if you think I should make a facebook page. Keep calm and read the story of Jacob and Renesmee and keep on reviewing, adding to favourites and reading this book! Luv all you guys!


	10. BIG NEWS!

HEY! SORRY BEEN ON VACATION! I FINALLY MADE A FACEBOOK PAGE JUST SEARCH JACOB AND RENESMEE STORY PLEASE LIKE! CHAPTER 9 IS IN PROCESS! ALMOST DONE SO IT WILL BE POSTED IN LIKE 2-3 DAYS! LUV ALL OF YOU!


	11. Chapter 10

chapter 10

**JUST TO NOTE I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS I DID NOT CREATE!**

AUTHORS MESSAGE- EARLY POSTING! **LIKE ON FACEBOOK JACOB AND RENESMEE STORY**! **REVIEW PLEASE THEY MAKE ME PROUD! **

Jacob POV

As we were walking into the forest Bella was explaining to Isabelle how to hunt. "Okay now Is you gotta close your eyes and just smell" Isabelle did as she said "I smell something yummy" she answered. "Which way" Bella asked her, I knew Bella knew. I looked over at Seth who I invited to come with us. Isabelle pointed to the right and Bella jumped and clapped her hands "Good job, now you gotta run and sink your teeth right into it" Isabelle ran faster than Nessie she jumped up and go the dear Me and Seth Barked with happiness as she drank while the others clapped. "I did it!" Izzy exclaimed. My baby girl was growing up.

The Next day-  
Seth POV

"Okay, I'll be right over" I said as I hung up the phone. Jake told me that today would be me and Izzy day together while him and Ness spent the day alone too. I was so excited! Isabelle was the cutest little thing, she could almost say my name.

I drove over to their house , I used my car incase I was going to take Izzy somewhere. When I arrived to the house I heard a voice going "Sefy is here Sefy is here!" Cute I thought to myself, then Isabelle came running out and gave me a hug. She looked like she was going to change soon she looked 3. "Hiya" She said. "Hello, how are you" I asked her "Good" she answered.

When we got inside Nessie ran and gave me a hug. Isabelle looked at her in disgust than muttered "he's my Sefy". Ness, Jake and me were trying so hard not to laugh our hands covering our mouths. Once Isabelle left the room wew bursted out with laughter. "Okay anyways Seth what I was going to say was Isabelle will look about 7 or 8 tomorrow Carlisle told me this morning, as she gets older the time she has for each age will be a longer period of time so in about a year she will be 12". Wow she grows fast.

Once Izzy's parents left, I asked her if she wanted to watch a movie. "Ookay, lets watch Harry Potter number 1 Seth, k" She said. I could see the change was coming too she said my name right "Yeah thats fine Is, I will put it in you choose what seat you want to sit in I asked as we got to the movie theatre room. I put the movie in and prepared the popcorn. Izzy really enjoyed this movie.

We were at the part when Harry was going to Hogwarts when I suddenly got a text. **SETH EMERGENCY COME TO THE HOSPITAL -NESSIE** what happened. "Isabelle we gotta go"

Isabelle POV

Why was Seth rushing me out the door what happened. He drove zooming fast and I didn't say one wittle word the whole way. We got to this place that started with and H why were we here, all I wanted to do was be with my Seth all day.

**I DO NOT OWN THE NAME HARRY POTTER EITHER! **AUTHORS MESSAGE!

I'm sorry for the shortness, I wanted to give you fans something for my lack of writing for you guys! PLEASE LIKE ON FACEBOOK JACOB AND RENESMEE STORY! PLEASE REVIEW THEY MAKE ME SMILE AND HAPPY! MAKE THIS STORY MORE POPULAR, TELL YOUR FRIENDS OR FAMILY! I love all you fans out there! I will try this weekend for chapter 11.


	12. Chapter 12

AUTHORS MESSAGE! Hey Guys, can you tell me some ideas for chapters because I'm out like I know what I'm doing when Isabelle is like 12 so should I skip a couple years or what?

Renesmee POV

"JAKE I SEE THEM THEY ARE WALKING INTO THE BUILDING" I yelled.  
I was really excited to see Isabelle but we had a problem here at the hospital.

I saw Seth come up with Isabelle, I rushed over and gave him a hug then took Isabelle out of his arms.

Wow my baby looked a lot different then this morning, I was gonna tell her she grew but I could see fear in her eyes.

"It's alright sweetie" I said holding her while we waited to here the news. "Mama what happened?" She asked.

Even her voice sounded different. "Aunt Rachel just got hurt, thats all" She looked at me puzzeled, I waited a second to see if she would remember but then I put my hand on her cheek and showed her. "Oh, I remember now, Aunt Rae, Mommy can I use your gift to show you something" I noded. She did her gift thing then reached her hand up and showed me.

She showed me a wolf scratching Rachel's arm then Paul jumping in and saving her before the wolf got her face.I was shocked, that was exactly what happened a new wolf was joining the pack so I noded to her. She looked like she was about to start crying, so I changed the subject. "Would you want to meet Daddy's other sister Rebecca, she lives in hawaii so we could all go there for a vacation, I mean just me, you and daddy becuase you know the "v" word." She answered me with a nod and a huge smile showing all her perfect teeth.

Me and her just chitchatted for about a minute then the door openend. Jake came out. "Daddy, Daddy" Isabelle squeeled and ran over to hug Jake. "Hi sweetie" he said then glanced at me giving a lets talk about it later look. Finally the Nurse and doctor came out and said she was doing great, then they glanced up and looked at Isabelle. "Wow" was all the nurse could say. She was in her 20s and the Doctor was about 45 or 50. "I thought the mother and father were gorgeous but that little girl, shes got to be a model or actress or something. Sh ethe prettiest little girl I have ever seen" Isabelle was the most beautiful little girl I have ever seen, she was adorable and just so lovable so I was wondering what she was gonna do.

"No, I'm not an actress or mowdel, but thankks for calling me beautiful, your beautiful too" Izzy repllied. Oh how sweet she was. The nurse was still shocked so Isabelle spoke "By the way, my nawme iws Isabelle, but mowst peowple cawl me Is owrr Izzy" I knew she was trying to talk her age, oh how smart she was. "My name is Jessica, pleasure to meet you" The nurse finally spoke. Me and Isabelle went over to look out the window. "Look mama, Embry is here" Isabelle pointed out. "Ohh your right, there he is"

Embry POV

Ohh Crap what happened why is everyone in the pack at the hospital, crap crap crap. I was walking up the stairs passing through Doctors and Nurses. Finally I got to the floor where I was supposed to be. I looked into the eyes of this maginificant woman. She had green eyes, and black curly hair, she was perfect and she was a nurse. I felt like I was in heaven but more lines were holding me to earth revolving around her. I just HAVE to go talk to her but what do I say. Hmm, eh I'll just wing it. I thought to myself as I walked over to go talk to her.

"Hello, how are you today?" I asked her. "I'm good, thanks" She replied her voice was as sweet as a mockingjays call, "Has there been lots of bad patience today?" I asked her trying not to jump ahead. "Well this one girl looks like she got scratched by a huge wolf on her arm, I like wolves" The beauty replied. YAY she likes wolfs, I thought to myself" I like wolves too, my name is Embry by the way, whats yours?" I asked the girl. "My name is Jessica" What a prettty name.

Jessica POV

Why was this freak talking to me, I kinda enjoyed it. He was pretty cute and very tall and muscular. I hope he asks me out! I have never been so happy to be dumped with the last guy. I think Embry is the one.

AUTHORS MESSAGE!  
Ohh! Embry just Imprinted and Ness, Jake and Is are going to hawaii! Please give your thoughts below and If you have any ideas for chapters please Personal Message me!  



End file.
